


Processing 2020 Drabbles

by Infinity_formation



Category: Naruto
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_formation/pseuds/Infinity_formation
Summary: This is more a me processing events and stories of 2020, first hand and otherwise, through writing than real plot, but there are still connecting events, our favorite Uchihas and founders, and all their drama too.Chapters will be titled with 2020 themes to help find/avoid certain themes.
Kudos: 2





	Processing 2020 Drabbles

“The air mini, 250 square feet, $450 or, what’s with the asterisk- hey!” Shisui seethes as yet another pop up interrupts his research. It feels like it’s been hours, it probably has been, but his tenuous grasp of time has gotten worse since getting trapped with cousin Obito and Madara.

“How’s the air purifier coming?” Speak of the devil.

“I don’t know, how’s the duck taping going?” He calls back, not even bothering to turn around.

“Terrible, I ran out.” Obito strolls in, swinging the empty tape around a finger.

Fuck.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be…” He makes a motion with his hands, not wanting to say it.

“The crazy ones? You think that means we have hoards of duck tape lying around?” Obito spins the tape off his finger and propels it so it bonks Shisui on the head as he walks over and collapses on the couch.

Shisui rubs the spot and glares, but Obito’s attention is fixed out the window on the skyline.

He doesn’t want to know but, “…how’s it looking?”

“Still visible up to the freeway.” Obito deadpans.

That’s… only an hour or so away at most. Even if he can find something now, it won’t arrive for a couple of days at least. He shuts his computer and leans back against the side of the couch to join Obito in watching the dense cloud of ash and smoke move in through the landscape, obscuring everything as it goes.

“Do you wish you’d moved in with Zetsu now?”

Obito manages a weak, dead sounding chuckle. “Never.” He doesn’t elaborate, but they’ve never been very close, before this year, and it’s always been a sensitive topic.

He tries to maintain the silence but he just can’t, he itches to do _something_ meaningful to protect them from the descending smoke. “Have you thought about towels?”

“Shisui, I’m _tired_.”

Shisui bites his lip. He knows, they’ve all been having those days, he just wishes it wasn’t right as a giant wall of smoke is descending on them with no where for them to go. Madara took the only car a few hours ago even when they’d tried to tell him that the AQI was way to high for him to be going out.

It’s all on him then. It hurts, but there’s nothing he can do about it if Obito’s empty now, but push forward himself to try and protect them. He clenches his fingers, takes a deep breath, and pushes himself up to look through the cabinets and closests for something to block the outside air with. Where do paranoid people keep their cleaning rags?

He’s in one of the bathrooms searching past _unusual_ styled containers when the front door slams open and he hears the muffled sounds of Obito and Madara hissing and sniping at each other followed by a loud commanding voice “ENOUGH! One more word out of either of you and you’re on basement duty.”

Silence.

“Now, Shisui! I heard you’re stuck here!?”

Shisui pokes his head back into the living room to see salvation: Izuna, with a bag full of duct tape in hand, and Madara handing off bags of pantry items to Obito behind him. “Good, you still seem to have some energy, finish up the kitchen while I get these two working on the bedrooms.”

Shisui happily takes some rolls of duck tape and runs off to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in fact, searching through air purifiers and the air mini's website does, in fact, spring a pop up on you after about 10 seconds.


End file.
